justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
"Animals" 'by ''Martin Garrix is featured on Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JDbUZELFsI Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing large helmets. P1 has a blue jacket with pink and yellow stripes. P1 wears a blue jacket with sky-blue stripes. During the tunnel scene, whichever dancer is performing less vigorously will get their tuxedo turned silver until their next vigorous phase. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a man. He has short black hair with two yellowish orange streaks. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses and a gold and dark red necklace. He wears arm gauntlets on his left hand and black bracelets on his right. He wears a gladiator shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He wears blue-grey leather pants, a yellow belt and a dark red cloth on the right side of his waist. He is also wearing a pair of black boots. During the chorus the dancer will turn black and his clothing will light up into and orange shade. Background '''Classic The background is a tunnel that contains numerous switching colourful lights. The first set in the preview has purple stage lights with pink floor lights. Next, a long trail of blue lights swirl in the distance. After this, it duplicates on each dancers' side. 'Extreme Version' A dark purple room with mandalas, blue lines that form tree-like shapes, concentrical circles, fuchsia smoke and blue zig zag lines. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine. '''Both: *'P1:' Step on P2's leg and swing your right hand out. *'P2:' Squat down and swing your right hand up. Animals_(MG)_GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Both Gold Moves 'Extreme Version' There are 4 Gold Moves 'in the Extreme Version routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''When first kneeling, quickly get up punching the air and raising both arms. '''Gold Move 2: '''Make an Indian pose, crossing your legs, raising your right arm and putting your left hand on your chest. '''Gold Move 3: '''Lower your arms. '''Gold Move 4: '''Having your arms open, make the same Indian position, but closely. Untitledefefefefefefefeffeefef.png|Gold Move 1 thtththt.png|Gold Move 2 bbfbffbfbfbfbfbbffbfb.png|Gold Move 3 sfsfsfsfsfsf.png|Gold Move 4/Last Move Extreme GM.gif|Gold Move 1 ''In-game Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 In-game Mashup ''Animals ''has been confirmed to have a Mashup with the theme of '''Club. It can be unlocked for 10000 Mojo coins. It features dancers in clubwear. This mashup is exclusive to eighth generation consoles. Dancers (no repeats) * Beauty And A Beat (JD4) * Rabiosa (JD2016) * Feel So Right (JD2014) * Good Feeling (JD4) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * So Glamorous (JD4) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Domino (JD4) * Hit The Lights (JD4) * TiK ToK (Remake) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) Trivia * As with Love Me Again, slow motion effects are present in the dancers. * A UK Radio Version of the song is used where the song is shortened by almost two minutes. * P1 was teased on Facebook as a silhouette. * In the YouTube's official photo from Just Dance, the left dancer has pink skin, while in gameplay his skin is white. * The "f*ck" in "We're the f***in animals" is censored. This was already censored in the original song, but an additional warp is added in the game, to cover up the rest of the word. ** However, this is the only lyric in the song and is repeated twice. * The song had a different menu square in the E3 demo version of the game. *In Dance Quests, this song is in a cup titled "Palm Tree". *P2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The extreme dancer recycles moves from I Feel Love, Dance All Nite, Born To Be Wild, and Kaboom Pow. Gallery animals.jpg|Animals 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser Image Animalschallenge.png|World Challenge 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-06-43 PM-38.png|Background animalsmaxresdefault.jpg Animals p1_transparent.png|P1 Animals_P2.png|P2 animalavater.png|P1's Avatar BTS-ANIMALS.png|The dancers without the costumes JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta menu square animals_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Kjioihugyt.png|Alternate version jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Promo picture ANIMALS ALT.png|Coach (Alt) 12122471 832183036898080 7663667834041243747 n.jpg|Proof for Mashup Animals alt.png|Alternate Routine Square Capturar.PNG|Extreme Version in the menu AnimalsExtremeVerisonAvatarExtraction.png|Extreme Version Avatar 12092366_641929062613781_185411106_n.jpg|Confirmed Extreme Version Mehdi Captura.PNG|Translation of The Diegho's Message Animals Menu.gif|In the menu Extreme Menu.gif|Extreme Version in the menu Videos Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Just Dance 2016 - Animals - 5 stars Just Dance® 2016-Animals Alternative version File:Just Dance 2016 - Animals (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation pl:Animals Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with censored words Category:EDM Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs With Extreme Routines